Happy Birthday
by Faliara
Summary: He can't really remember much of what was before his tutor. (First Birthday Fic)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

You don't have a friend in the world.

You're picked on constantly, pushed to the floor and taunted with that damned nickname, those painful words.

The tears that you cry, did anyone take notice? None.

Well, maybe a few, but those who _did _don't try to help you. Those tears were either ignored or used against you.

Not even your mother notices, but that's because you hide them from her. You've already burdened her with being a no-good son, you don't need to add to her troubles.

Your smiles, those bright smiles that used to light up your mother's day, became few and far in between.

.

.

.

Eventually, you stop crying altogether. Crying doesn't help you.

Your tears had already dried up anyway.

.

.

.

Only your mother's there to celebrate your birthday.

Your good-for-nothing father didn't even call up. Must be busy with his _work, _you guess.

When you blow those candles you wish for friends, even though you 'know' it that would _never _be granted.

But although only your mother was there, you still smile. At the very least, you'll smile for her, even if it's a strained one.

.

.

.

You aren't so sure what to expect when a fedora-wearing baby bashes into your life, claiming that he'll be tutoring you.

But because of him, you've got what you never thought you'd get.

_Friends._

No, they're much more than friends, they've become your family. Dysfunctional and violent, yes, but not in a bad way.

Your smiles become more frequent, less fake.

What's strange, is that you found what you were looking for in the most unlikeliest of places.

You don't really care.

.

.

.

You can't really remember much of what life was like before Reborn.

One of the few things you _do _remember, though, is that you'd choose life the way it is now over then in a heartbeat. No doubts. It may have been less chaotic then, but it was more painful then too.

Back then, you were a sky with no weathers.

There was no storm that never rested, continuously at the heart of the attack, _following you like a loyal puppy and starting one-sided arguments with a certain weather and exchanging insults with two others._

There was no rain there to wash away all your troubles, to _laugh in a carefree matter and talk about baseball with you, laughing off all of the Storm's 'yakyuu-baka's._

There wasn't a sun to brighten up your day, to _run around yelling 'extreme' and nearly exploding everyone's eardrums like how your onii-san always does._

No lightning drawing damage to himself away from the you and the rest nor _running around demanding for grape candy like the kid he is._

There wasn't a cloud protecting from an independent standpoint either, nor _for you to let loose so that he can bite people to death._

And the mist wasn't there either, back then, to hide you in illusions and _creep the hell out of you with his 'kufufus' _and _to help open up from her shy nature._

You've grown to care about them, and wouldn't give them up for the world.

.

.

.

When you open your door, you nearly get a heart attack when you were met with colourful streamers and balloons.

Only then, you remember.

_It's your birthday._

Your smiling, kind mother, was there.

Of course, she's not the only one there.

There's also the girl you've been having a crush on since kindergarden and your sun's sister, the over-obsessive girl who followed you everywhere, your storm's sister, your father's subordinate, your maybe-not-that-good-for-nothing father, your self-proclaimed older brother who once went through the same thing you did, the boy who shares a similar fate as you right now, said boy's subordinates/friends, the ranking boy, the Chinese girl with broken Japanese...

And of course, your weathers.

Your storm, rain, sun, lightning and one of your mists were there too.

Your cloud, the other mist and his subordinates were a bit of a surprise though.

But of course, there was one last person that was there. The reason that this was all possible.

Your tutor, the darker sun, with his green chameleon, was there as well, the baby who forced this all to happen. You don't know what you would do without him.

And they all spoke, simultaneously, some shyly, some enthusiastically while others reluctant.

"Happy birthday!"

.

.

.

_Happy Birthday, Tsuna._

* * *

**I realize that this is one day late, but hey, I had to let this out, right?**

**I'm sorry if this has some mistakes, but I wanted to get this one out as soon as possible.**


	2. Omake

"Ugh... What should I write?"

Tsuna banged his head against the desk.

His homeroom teacher, instead of the normal homework he gives out, had given them a piece of paper and told them to write something in it for their homework. No specifics. He just told them to write something on the piece of paper and would be graded based on the content.

Of course, Tsuna has no idea what to write.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"

Tsuna turned around to see his Spartan Tutor from Hell, Reborn. Verde's theory wasn't exactly _wrong, _per say, but it wasn't exactly _right _either. Instead of growing naturally, the ex-Arcobaleno had random growth spurts as the months pass. Reborn didn't have the appearance of an infant anymore, instead he looked about 16, one year older than Tsuna currently was. It was quite strange to see Reborn taller than Tsuna, but nevertheless he got used to it.

"Homework," Tsuna answered, racking his head for ideas on what to write.

"Dame-Tsuna, it shouldn't be that hard now," said Reborn, cocking a gun at him.

"Hie..." Tsuna let out, though not as high pitched as before. "Furikito-san just gave us a piece of paper and told us to write something in it, he said he'd grade us based on the content. But I don't know what to write..."

Reborn raised an eyebrow.

"... You need help with that?" Reborn asked, surprising Tsuna.

"N-no need," Tsuna stuttered, a bit shocked at Reborn asking something like that. "I-I'm sure something will come to me eventually."

"Well, if you need help, Tsuna," said Reborn, leaving the room. "Just ask. We're your family, after all."

And Reborn left the room, letting an actual smile be shown on his face when no one was looking. He knew what he said would jump-start an idea.

Tsuna blinked at what Reborn said. He knew that he should faint out of shock or something, because _Reborn _said that, but there was something about his words that sent Tsuna thinking.

And then suddenly, he was sent thinking about his family.

Before Reborn... No one had really cared for him except his mother. But even then his mother thought he was useless as well.

When he compared that time to now...

Tsuna doesn't want to be a mafia boss.

But now that he thinks about it, even though he doesn't want to be a mafia boss, his life now... It was far more likeable than before.

He actually had friends.

He's less _dame _now, although his grades are still quite bad.

There were actually people who cared about his well being.

But most of all, he now had a loving _famiglia _with him, who accepted him for who he is.

_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, Lambo, Onii-san, Chrome-chan, Hibari-san, Mukuro, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Varia..._

Even those who aren't actually part of the Vongola... They're still part of their rowdy family, right?

_Enma-kun, Dino-nii, Byakuran, Yuni, Shimon..._

His Spartan Tutor from Hell... Would it all really be possible without him?

_Reborn._

In the end, even though he doesn't want to be a mafia boss...

If he were to choose between then and now, he'd choose now in a heartbeat.

He started writing.

* * *

**How'd you like this little omake? I hope you like it.**


End file.
